Compression encoding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitalized information via communication circuit or storing digitalized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Objects for the compression encoding include audio, video, text, and the like. In particular, a technique for performing compression encoding on a sequence is called video sequence compression. The video sequence is generally characterized in having spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy.